Resonance
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Mengapa rasa rindu ini begitu menyiksa? Arima Kousei bukanlah satu-satunya manusia yang menginginkan Kaori kembali.


Selamat datang kembali, April.

Dua tahun berlalu.

Dua puluh empat bulan.

Dan ini merupakan musim semi kedua-nya setelah kepergian sosok tersebut.

Jika diingat lagi, air mata rasanya seakan tak terbendung, emosi begitu meluap lalu dicurahkan melalui teriakan parau seorang manusia yang didera sedih berkepanjangan. Semua orang—bahkan Arima Kousei—tahu, menangis darah sekalipun tak akan mengembalikan orang yang telah menghadap Tuhan.

Miyazono Kaori bukanlah pengecualian; tak akan kembali menjejakkan kaki di dunia monoton ini.

.

.

"Halo, Miyazono-san," ucapnya kala berjongkok dihadapan sebuah batu nisan kering tak bergeming. Beberapa helai kelopak merah muda Sakura tampak mendaratkan diri disana, lanjut terbang kearah lain dihembus hangatnya angin musim semi.

"...Sudah dua tahun, ya."

* * *

— **Resonance —**

 **Your lie in April © Arakawa Naoshi.**

 **.**

 **-** _ **My voice... Will it reach you?**_ **-**

* * *

Masih saja diam mematung pada posisi, kaki juga tak beranjak dari titiknya berpijak saat ini. Netra biru gelap dibalik lensa kacamata tersebut hanya terpaku pada satu nama terukir disana, masih merasa tak percaya meski sosok pemilik nama telah terbaring damai dalam tidur abadinya.

Miyazono Kaori.

Mengucapnya saja sudah membuat hati Sang Pianis seakan diiris kenangan lama begitu membekas. Setiap momen manis yang sempat ia ukir bersama dara berperawakan ceria tersebut kembali hadir bagai lentera putar dalam pikirannya, seperti menghantui, mengajaknya kembali menari diatas genangan nostalgia tak tentu arah.

Kejam sekali.

Walau demikian, dia mengulas senyum simpul. Teringat akan kumpulan kalimat penuh motivasi yang mendorongnya naik keatas panggung setelah beberapa saat menghilang; mengagetkan beberapa nama terkenal—dua diantaranya adalah Aiza Takeshi dan Igawa Emi. Juga, bagaimana Kaori benar-benar berjuang hingga tetes darah penghabisan. Sayang, Tuhan berkata lain untuk takdirnya.

Mengapa orang baik begitu cepat dipanggil? Apa dikarenakan jiwa mereka bak malaikat bersayap lebar dan singgah di kehidupan dunia fana hanya sejenak?

"Aku... sudah membaca suratmu. Dan entah mengapa membuatku cukup terkejut."

Begitu dia memulai gumaman, sebuket _Chrysanthemum_ diletakkan diatas nisan namun tak menutupi nama yang terukir disana. Hamparan _Higanbana_ memberi warna merah mencolok diseluruh pemakaman, seakan menjadi flora penjaga tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa.

Kousei tanpa sadar mengubah ekspresi roman, tatapan begitu sendu mencoba merelakan dia yang telah tiada. Musik memberinya motivasi, inspirasi, semangat untuk hidup juga melangkah ke depan, namun musik juga yang merenggut jiwa orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

Baik Kaori dan Sang Ibunda; Kousei sempat terpuruk kala mengingat mereka.

"Suatu kebohongan yang mengatakan bahwa kamu menyukai Watari... Sulit dipercaya, awalnya."

 _Karena aku mencintaimu._

 _Sungguh._

 _Sungguh._

 _Sungguh._

"Ada rasa lega disaat mengetahuinya, disisi lain juga bersedih mengingatmu sudah tak berada disisiku lagi ketika kebohongan itu terungkap."

 _Tega sekali, ya. Membuatku cemburu._

Beberapa tangkai rumput parasit disisi nisan ia cabut. Entah selingan kegiatan belaka, atau memang ingin membersihkan makam sosok tercinta—entah. Mungkin keduanya. Jikalau memang ia mengetahui kebohongan manis tersebut, mungkin dia tak akan menjaga jarak. Sungguh kejam membuatnya terus mempercayai hal semacam 'Aku hanyalah Teman A', atau 'Dia adalah gadis yang menyukai temanku', atau semacamnya.

Padahal jika disadari, kenangan itulah yang berucap jujur. Bagaimana keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama; mendebatkan musik, tampil satu panggung, berbelanja, hingga memandangi kunang-kunang rapuh dibawah langit malam jutaan bintang. Tentu, akan selalu terukir dalam memori seorang Arima Kousei sepanjang hidupnya. Jika boleh, ingin dia berubah profesi—menjadi seorang komposer, dimana rasa rindu juga sedih dituangkan dalam catatan not balok, dimainkan oleh jemarinya sendiri.

 _Ini adalah simfoni cinta kita._

"Bodohnya aku. Percaya akan cinta namun tak sempat memilikimu. Namun, tak hentinya aku berterima kasih padamu; atas segalanya."

Akhirnya tubuh dibawa berdiri, netra memejam menikmati hangatnya cahaya sore tak begitu terik. Terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bersentuhan, burung mungil bercengkerama riang, hingga bisikan angin musim semi; melodi alam karunia Tuhan, satu kesatuan yang menenangkan jiwa.

Lalu, langkah pasti membawanya meninggalkan area pemakaman. Ekspresi sendu terhapuskan, berganti senyum tulus pengiring jalan.

* * *

" _Rasanya aneh disaat justru hal-hal sepele malah menjadi sesuatu yang paling sulit dilupakan."_

 _Tidak juga, kok._

" _Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _..._

" _Apa aku bisa berbekas di hati seseorang?"_

 _Begitulah._

" _Apa aku bisa berbekas di hatimu?"_

 _Kamu bahkan masuk tanpa permisi._

" _Meski sesaat, apa mungkin kamu akan selalu ingat padaku?"_

 _Kalau aku lupa padamu, silahkan datang menghantuiku sesukamu._

" _Jangan sampai kamu menekan tombol ulangnya."_

 _Mana mungkin._

" _Jangan melupakanku, ya?"_

 _Iya._

" _Janji, ya?"_

 _Iya._

* * *

 _Apa ini bisa tersampaikan padamu?_

 _Aku hanya bisa berharap._

— **FIN —**

* * *

Ada apa dengan mood angst ini... Iseng rewatch, jadilah Lexie kembali berlinang air mata. Tisu sekotak yang niatnya dipake kala sakit berakhir buat ngehapus likuid asin membasahi pipi.

Uwaah. Lupakan. Jelas sekali ya Kousei baper pas tau Kaori suka dia, eh sayang orangnya telah menghadap Yang Maha Esa. But, perjuangan _both pianist_ dan _violinist_ ini patut diacungi jempol.

Maafkan karena pendek, juga mungkin kurang memuaskan; selingan ditengah-tengah karya lain yang masih ongoing, tehee.~

 _See you again next time!_


End file.
